leonetta_loversfandomcom-20200213-history
Violetta Castillo
When she returns to her hometown, Buenos Aires, she found out about Studio 21 she decided to take private piano lessons at the Studio 21, a very prestigious music school. Soon later she decided to autidion to enroll in the Studio and attend all the classes behid her fathers back. She fell in love with Tomas but their relationship didn't work out so they agreed to stick as friends.Soon she met a new boy Leon who she also fell for. Leon and violetta had been dating and breaking up many times, and after Diego came in, they began to fight a lot more; but in the finale of Season 2 they were back together. Her best friends are Francesca Caviglia, Camila Torres and Maxi Ponte, and her main enemy at the Studio is Ludmila Ferro, who always tries to hurt and ruin her, because she thinks she 'stole' her place at Studio On Beat. Violetta is portrayed by Martina Stoessel. Personality Violetta is a sweet, nice, spontaneous, lively, excited, fun, smart and also mature young girl who has a big passion for music, singing and she has a very big talent. She is a bright and lively, but lonely girl who has a very overprotective father. She has a unique voice she inherited from her mother, but she doesn't know it. She also inherited a great intelligence and a love for reading and learning from her father. She is very spontaneous and honest, but she just wants to find her place in the world. When she returned to her hometown, Buenos Aires, after living in Spain her whole life, she stars to take private piano lessons at "Studio 21", a very prestigious music academy. There, she discovers a whole new world and her destiny and family history. At first, her new friends see her as a shy, unsure girl, but soon, they discover who she really is and how talented she is, and they always help her. Her personality changes a bit in season 2, she becomes more confident and is very hyper and energetic; she also seems to be more mature but also very fun and happy. Now that her father lets her attend the Studio as a normal student, she becomes even more interested in music and writing songs; but she still has to face her life: her relationships with León and Diego, her father and Ludmila, who seems to hate Violetta even more that she did before and wants to see her suffering and tries to do everything to make her leave Studio On Beat. Character History 'Season 1'Edit Part 1Edit At the beginning of the series, Violetta is a shy girl, who has never experienced having friends, going to school, falling in love or her passion for music. At the end of the first episode, Violetta is walking in the rain and she slips, but Tomás catches her just in time. They immediately fall in love with each other. Later on in the series, Violetta joins the Studio and meets new friends, new loves and new enemies. Slowly, Violetta starts to develop all her hidden talents, even though she knows this would bring her many problems with her father. Part 2Edit At the end of Season 1, after Violetta ran away from Germán and Jade's wedding to attend the show of Studio 21, she got in big trouble with her father and now is even more confused; she still doesn't know who is better for her: Tomás or León. She was still attending the Studio and after a few more episode, she and León got back together after breaking up. At the end of this season, in the episodes 79-80, she and Tomás had their first kiss, but when Tomás left for Spain, she decided to be alone, so she and both León and Tomás agreed to be friends, even though León might still not like Tomás. Her father finally let her perform, sing and dance at the Studio and attend it normally. 'Season 2'Edit Part 1Edit At the beginning of Season 2, Violetta's personality and style changed a lot. Violetta became more confident and seems to be a very hyper and outstanding girl who stands up for herself and her friends. And after the arrival of Diego, she and León start to fight and their relationship gets more and more complicated. After a time, she gets tricked by Diego and Ludmila, who try to get rid of her. At the end of part 1 of this season, Violetta and Diego kiss and become a couple; thus causing more fights between Violetta and León; this and the fact that León and Lara started dating. Part 2Edit At the end of Season 2, Violetta and León's relationship is getting better and they agreed to stick as friends, and stop fighting, because it hurts both of them. And after she found out that her father was actually Jeremias disguised, she got really mad at him and they started fighting again. In the last episode of this season, Violetta found out about Diego and Ludmila's plan of ruining and hurting her, which made her really upset. She broke up with Diego. After a time, she and her father, Germán made up and wrote the song "Soy Mi Mejor Momento" together using some of María's notes. A few episodes after that, at the show of the end of the year, she and León kissed on the stage and got back together. Trivia * Violetta was 16 years old when the series started and after her birthday party, she is 17. This can be proven because, when she met Francesca and Camila she said that they were the same age as her and, in an interview, Lodovica Comello said that Francesca is 17 years-old.1 * Violetta inherited her singing voice from her mother. * Francesca, Camila and Maxi are the first friends she has ever made because her dad never let her interact with other people before they came to Buenos Aires. * Tomas is her first love interest. * Leon is her first kiss and boyfriend. * The first song she wrote is I Love You. It can be proved because, she wrote at the time she met Tomas. * The second song she wrote is This Is My World. * She didn't know who Rafa Palmer was before he came to the Studio 21. She also thought "Rafa Palmer" was the name of a dog. * Violetta doesn't like Jade because she always tries to take her away from her dad. * In the Spanish version, her name is sometimes confused with the color violet (violeta). * In the first episode, she mentioned that her life was in and out of airports, which means that she has to travel with her dad a lot. * Violetta's style is very girly and romantic, and her outfits nearly always have flowers and pastel colours such as light pink and blue. * She likes reading her mother's diary, and when she does, she feels like her mother is next to her.2 * For her birthday, she would like a song sung by someone special. * She likes spending time in the house's attic, because she wears her mother's clothes and reads her diary, and she feels like she is next to her. * Its possible that Violetta is part Portuguese, as her mother's suspected maiden name is Saramego, which is Portuguese for 'wild radish'. * She loves wearing her mother's clothes. * She loves reading. * She can play the guitar. * She is currently dating Leon. * She often writes about her love life in her diary, and she once drew Leon and Tomas as dogs in it. * The name Violetta means 'violet', 'purple' or 'a flower'. * She was chosen as one of the eight contestants for the reality show "Talents 21". * Tomás is her first love interest. * León is her second love interest, and also her first kiss and current boyfriend. * The first song she wrote was "En Mi Mundo". * The second song she wrote was "Te Creo". * She has never had a dog. * She can't live without her diary. * Sometimes, she likes reading her mom's diary and wearing her clothes, because she feels like she is next to her and feels her. * Violetta's style is very girly and romantic, and her outfits nearly always have flowers and pastel colors such as light pink and blue. * She loves reading. * In the first episode, she mentioned that her life was in and out of airports, which means that she has to travel with her dad a lot. * Her dad describes her as smart, intelligent, beautiful and talented. * She doesn't like Ludmila, nor Lara, because they both consider her their enemy. * Her style changed a lot in Season 2. * She can play the piano, drums and possibly even the guitar. * In Season 1, she had a Samsung mobile phone, but in Season 2, she has an iPhone. * She wrote "Cómo Quieres" about her feelings for León. * Her catchphrase is "Singing is who I am!" * Her mother, Maria Saramego, passed away when she was 5 years old. * Her best friends are Francesca, Camila and Maxi. * In the first season, her hair was brown and straight, but in the second season she changes it to brown with caramel highlights, and she also curls it a little. And in season 3, her hair totally changed to blonde. * She doesn't like to fly in a airplane. * In episode 34 of Season 1, she mentioned that she loves Rock Bones. * In season 1 episode 67, she sang En Mi Mundo for "Talents 21". * In season 1 episode 71 she found out that Angie Carrara was her aunt. * In season 1 episode 72 she first met Angélica Carrara, her grandmother. * When Violetta had to leave for Qatar in the last episodes of season 1, she gave Francesca a necklace and Camila her favourite book. * She doesn't really know if her dad lies a lot about her mum. Gallery